Crayon Shin-chan: Action Mask vs. Leotard Devil
Crayon Shin-chan: Action Mask vs. Leotard Devil (クレヨンしんちゃん アクション仮面VSハイグレ魔王 Kureyon Shinchan: Akushon Kamen tai Haigure Maō), also known as Action Mask vs High - Gure Satan, is a Japanese language animation film from the Crayon Shin-chan series. It was Shin-chan's first anime movie released in 1993. It was dubbed in Hindi as Shin Chan in Action Kamen vs Higure Rakshas telecasted on Hungama TV on 29 August 2010, it was also released on DVD in India. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: Action Kamen VS Demon with English subtitles on VCD by PMP Entertainment, and it was dubbed in Spanish. Everyone's favorite TV superhero Action Mask shows up in Kasukabe, and he's trying to get something from Shin-chan -- but what could it be? By finding a rare Action Mask card, Shinnosuke Nohara and his family end up being chosen to go to a parallel world and help foil an alien invasion that is occurring over there. Manga Japan: July 12, 2011 - 978-4-575-94324-5 A completely different manga chapter based on the movie is included in volume 6, in the English CMX translation known as Action Mask vs. The High Leg Cut Swimsuit Devil Queen and in the English ComicsOne translation as Action Mask vs The High Leg Devil. Plot Action Mask's 'Action Stone' has been robbed by Leotard Devil. Without the Action Stone, he can't go to his world. So he chooses Shin-chan and his family to get back his stone through the Action Card numbered 99 (the most precious card in the whole set of Chocobi). According to the plan of Action Mask and Ririko, they make Shin-chan's family to move to a beach so they can make them travel to the parallel world so they could help them to defeat the Leotard Devil. Next day, they get a message of Action Mask needs help to save the world from the other solar system's clutch through news & newspaper. Half of the people of Japan, Saitama Prefecture, etc. were converted into Higure people through a beam that causes all humans to become Higures. Higure people were just going to attack the Nohara Family to convert them too into Higure people. Then Ririko arrives and saves them. The Nohara Family were thinking that a film shooting is going on, but Ririko is able to convince them that they are not in their own world. Dr. Kitakasukabe kept the Action Stone out of the toilet in a wrapper of toffee which Shin-chan swallowed it during the absence of Dr. Kitakasukabe and Ririko thinking it was a toffee. The principal of Futaba Kindergarten came telling that Higure men are coming here and told run to the bus. Suddenly, Leotard Devil's henchman Baron Thong comes to get the Action Stone but Shin-chan helps them to escape from him. Leotard Devil messages him and says to leave them. The bus was on the way, where Ume Matsuzaka comes and gets all information about the Action Stone. Dr. Kitakasukabe tells the Principal to get the bus to his secret place where they are supposedly safe. There, Matsuzaka reveals that she is a spy from the Higures. Then, the Stomach Band Ladies and their team arrives (Leotard Devil's trustworthy). Unfortunately, everyone gets attacked by the Higure beam but, Ririko, Misae and Shin-chan got away safely. Shin-chan arrived at Higure's place after defeating the Stomach Band Ladies and called Action Mask where they got a fight to save their worlds. As Shin-chan was having the Action Stone, he too was able to shoot the Action Beam. At last the war ended and the Higures went back to their solar system and Shin-chan and his family went to their own world. The story ends with a quarrel between Shin-chan and his mom. Characters *Leotard Devil *Baron Thong *Stomach Band Ladies *Razaya Dan *Action Mask *Replacement Action Mask *Mimiko Sakura and Sakura Ririko: Action Mask's partners. *Dr. Kitakasukabe *Super Tricycle (三輪車ナビ) (Shiro) *Toru Kazama, Nene Sakurada, Masao Sato, Bo-chan, Bunta Takakura *Ume Matsuzaka, Midori Yoshinaga *Skeleton Dr. Zonbiribi *Uyiko Norohashi and Nakamura Komatshi (manga only) (東大宮先生) (manga only) Cast *[[Akiko Yajima] - Shinnosuke *Miki Narahashi - Misae *Keiji Fujiwara - Hiroshi *Tessho Genda - Action Mask *Nachi Nozawa - Leotard Devil *Mari Mashiba - Toru Kazama and Shiro *Tamao Hayashi - Nene Sakurada *Mie Suzuki - Masao Sato *Chie Sato - Bo-chan *Yuki Takada - Midori Yoshinaga *Michie Tomizawa - Ume Matsuzaka *Rokuro Naya - Bunta Takakura Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-04-02-14h53m27s399.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-02-14h53m41s568.png 20111020002459ae4.jpg|Leotard Devil 20111019234931e98.jpg|Baron Thong Crayon Shin-chan - Movie 01 -1080p--JG--354EC27A-.mkv snapshot 01.05.16.png|Stomach Band Ladies Tumblr n5bwhymrqU1sglevjo1 250.gif Crayon Shin-chan - Movie 01 -1080p--JG--354EC27A-.mkv snapshot 00.33.04.png Category:Movie